Gizard Valley Arc (CookieKid247)
This is the arc that directly proceeds The Fortuneteller Baba Saga. It is still within saga but simply deviates from the main plotline long enough to be made into an arc. This arc details the battles Arashi faced in Gizard Valley Gizard Valley Round One (Ep. 14) "Who are you?" Arashi asks. "Name's Yajirobe. And you're toast kid!" right before drawing his sword and taking furious swipes at Arashi's neck, with each of them missing by a hair. Arashi then pinches Yajirobe's blade and slams Yajirobe to the ground. Angered, Yajirobe takes uncalculated and unplanned stabs at Arashi, with him managing to predict and dodge the blade this time. Suddenly, Baba orders the battle to stop. "Yajirobe thank you, you may leave: Baba says before transporting him back to Otherworld. "Next fighter is a warrior from the past and your future. Keep an eye out you may recognize her." Baba tells him. Then, a beautiful yet intimidating girl with long black pigtails and an angry disposition appears. She says no words and simply takes a fighting stance. Gizard Valley Round Two (Ep. 15) Before the next heartbeat in the moment, she rushes at Arashi head on and hits him with several brutal kicks to his head. Groggy, Arashi tries to formulate a plan while on his hands and knees. Before her second rush, Arashi kicks her in the knee and then tries to place her in an armbar. She back kicks Arashi in the stomach and elbows him in the jaw. Arashi punches her in the ribs and steps on her foot, making her grimace. She rushes him with fifteen punches and Arashi manages to block all of them and headbutt her and double kicks her up into the air. The girl stays in the air, to Arashi's confusion. Arashi, instead of waiting, rushes after her and throws her to the ground. As he makes his violent descent towards her, she knees him in the gut, causing him great pain. Arashi coughs up a small amount of blood and wipes it off. The two start from different spots on the valley and reassume their fighting stances. As Arashi makes a rush towards her, he notices she's once again standing completely still. Arashi stops and ponders what she's doing. With her eyes closed and her hands folded in on eachother she begins to levitate slightly above the ground. Gizard Valley Round Two Cont'd. (Ep. 16) She then opens her eyes to reveal her menacing glare and tries to hit a fatal rush on Arashi. Thinking on his feet, Arashi ducks the rush and grabs ahold of the blue sash around her waist and pulls it towards him and connects with a elbow, knocking her back. She gets up and wipes the dirt off her face and says to him. "Is that all you got?" she says. Without realizing, the top of her gi has fallen, revealing her bare chest. Arashi, mesmerized, is once again snapped back into reality by the girl speaking to him. "What're you looking at? C'mon and fight!" she demands. Arashi holds the sash up in the air, catching her attention. She looks down and realizes what has happened. She vigorously tries to cover up and manages to place on her gi top temporarily. Knowing it will eventually fall again, she becomes livid and punches a hole into the ground. She then lifts up the surface and the crater fragment and tries to hurl it at Arashi. He rolls out of the way and before he can get up, she is fiercly jabbing the ground, creating craters upon impact. She manages to get her sash back and tie it on correctly. Arashi sees this distraction as an opprotunity and hits the Usagi Smash, knocking her out cold. "Exceptional, my dear!!" Baba cheers. Baba dematerializes the young girl. "Wow, she was strong! Can't wait until I meet her!" Arashi says. "What you don't know is that she's alot like you Arashi!." Baba explains. "Really?" Arashi asks. "I must tell you Arashi...I think you're ready for the final round." Baba says. "Bring him on already gramma." Arashi says excitedly. Gizard Valley Final Round (Ep. 17) Baba summons the unexpected final fighter. An old man with a screaming grey mustache, styled hair and a husky build appears. The man looks down at Arashi as if he was an insect. "Have you no respect boy?" he says. Arashi flares his nostrils. "And who exactly are you?" Arashi asks arrogantly. "Oy" Baba sighs. "Me? I am the warrior with a punch like fire, a kick of a thousand deaths, a chest of bronze, and a body that any God will envy. I am the first, the last and the only Grandmaster Yotchan." he thoroughly brags. "Hey old geezer are ya done?" Arashi asks. "Did I mention I am truly the humblest of them all?" he says. "Are you gonna fight me or just yap all day?" Arashi asks him. "Hmph. Explain to me why I should grace you with my presence? Let alone bless you with the honor of battling a fighter as accomplished, as legendary, or as handsome as myself?" Yotchan continues to brag. "Watch yourself Yotchan. I got a good feeling about this one." Baba says. "Well then let's just see." Yotchan takes a fighting stance. The True Test of a Warrior (Ep. 18) Arashi bows before the high rank warrior and Yotchan does the same. Yotchan rushes and hook kicks Arashi in the head and sends him rolling through the grass. Immediately after stopping, Arashi fires off several ki blasts. Yotchan deflects them with simple finger flicks. As they come back towards Arashi, he dodges the first three ki blasts. Yotchan rushes at Arashi, but before he gets within striking distance Arashi leaps off the final ki blast and tries an air strike at Yotchan but recieves a backhand to the stomach. "Yotchan you old fool!" Baba says. "What?" Nicole asks, curious. "Arashi is about to suprise him." Baba predicts. "Oh" Nicki exclaims in slight confusion. As Yotchan rushes towards Arashi, he puts his fist out and tells Yotchan to join in. Arashi recites and "Bubblegum Poem" and finishes off the BubbleGum Technique with the Muzzle Toss. Yotchan gets up and brushes the dirt off of himself. The Epic Tail (Ep. 19) Yotchan flashes a menacing look to Arashi, that starles him and quiver for a moment. Yotchan punches his own palm and closes his eyes. A mystical, purple aura surrounds Yotchan entirely for several minutes. "Quite the actor he's always been." Baba says of Yotchan. Yotchan then opens his eyes and takes stance. Baba suddenly comes to the realization of Yotchan's intentions. Yotchan charges at Arashi with the Boar Attack and connects with a final axe kick. With his face swallowed in dirt, Arashi is defeated. "He's so fluid." Nicole says. "He may look funny, but believe that Yotchan is nothing short of marvelous." Baba explains. With his foot planted on the back of Arashi's head, Yotchan announces his imminent victory. "I'm not called Grandmaster for nothin'! Yotchan is flawless, powerful and oh so sexay!!" Yotchan gloats. "You know you should really shut up." a muffled voice utters.Yotchan looks down and is shocked to find Arashi's tail wrapped around his leg. Before he can react, Arashi trips him with his tail, sending Yotchan falling to the ground. Arashi, kicks Yotchan in the groin and jumps off his stomach. Arashi, now airborne, fires an Energy Ball. Yotchan extends his arms and cups his hands. As the energy ball nears, Yotchan begins to sweat profusely. A split second before impact, Yotchan lets out a fierce yell before firing a Phoenix Wave, to Arashi's disbelief. Phoenix Wave vs. Phoenix Wave (Ep. 20) Despite his shock, Arashi fires back with his own Phoenix Wave. A furious battle ensues. Nicole covers her ears. "Baba what's that sound?" Nicole yells at the top of her lungs. "That's the sound of the Phoenix Wave at its' full potential." Baba explains. Arashi pushes himself to the very limit and his Phoenix Wave powers through tenfold. Yotchan struggles to power through more but he manages to do so, but just barely. Arashi passes out, clothes tattered and Yotchan limps toward Baba with his clothes also in shreds. "I won't lie. I never believed you for a second until I felt that power. That power isn't human." Yotchan admits. "I thought so. Are you ready to go back?" Baba asks. "Yes ma'am." Yotchan says. Baba teleports him back to Otherworld. Nicole rushes out to check on Arashi. Baba floats over and tells Nicole that he'll be allright. "He'll be back on his feet in an hour." Baba says. Category:CookieKid247 Category:Dragon Ball Reincarnation Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Chapter